The Black Rose
by MysticChic
Summary: Sean gives Ellie a special gift for Christmas that alters much more than Ellie's apperance...All that we are is a result of what we have thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi because if I did then Jakey-Wakey Epstieny-Weiny would be ALL MINE! -evil laugh- But he's not in this fanfic. I tied him up and put him in the closet with about 30 crazed teenage girls. Poor Craigy-Poo. :3 The-Mary rubbed off on me shut up. o.O This is my first Degrassi fanfic so don't be to hard on the critisism, K?**

**_Chapter One_**

"Hey," Ellie heard, while someone placed their hands over her eyes. She sensed happiness in the greeting, and smiled as she pulled her boyfriend's hands off her face. Sean moved his hands to Ellie's shoulders and kissed her cheek.  
"Hey Sean." Ellie continued to fix up the contents of her shoulder bag, pulling out what she didn't need and putting in what she did.  
"One more Friday afternoon, one more week closer to Christmas break, one more day closer to my favorite holiday, this year to be shared with my favorite guy."  
Sean laughed and wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and watched as she finished up her Friday.  
"So, just two more short, short weeks until our Christmas..." Sean started, emphasizing the word 'our'. Ellie rolled her eyes and shut her locker.  
"No," was her simple reply. She turned around to her boyfriend, who was pulling off the pout, complete with eyes. For an extra effect, he quivered his bottom lip. Ellie planted her hands on his shoulders firmly, and got close enough to his face where her nose barely grazed his.  
"No." She repeated.  
Sean threw back his head and opened his mouth, as if whining like a little child. He stuck his hands in his sweater pocket and stomped his foot pathetically on the ground.  
"Why no-ot..."  
Ellie couldn't help but laugh. She pushed his head up upright and kissed him.  
"Sean, we've been over this. My answer is no."  
"But-"  
"For now."  
Sean's ears perked up and he beamed. "So-"  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
Sean pushed on on the doorbell button and held his finger there, then pushed it mulitiple times quickly. He shoved his hands into his sweater pocket and looked down until Ellie opened her door.  
"Hey cutie." Sean smiled and took a step forward, obviously attempting to get into the house. Ellie put her hand on his chest, using her other to shut the door.  
"I was...thinking we could go out. Instead of sticking around my place. It'll be way more fun." Ellie held up a wad of cash in her hand. Sean looked past Ellie as she slowly shut the door, trying to peer inside, but she hastily pulled the door shut behind her. Sean shrugged it off and slipped his hand in her's.  
"So where we goin?" Sean pulled the money of out Ellie's hand and examined it, turning his wrist in many directions, and, nastily yet jokingly, bit on one of the bills.  
"My dad's gonna be home for Christmas. I wanted to make sure I could really make him happy with a present he'd really like. But I have a lot of money, so we'll still have enough left over."  
Sean nodded and held the money in his pocket, lacing his fingers between Ellie's once more.  
"So, how are we gonna do the X-mas thing? Tracker's gonna try to drop by for a few days on his break, and you'll have both your parents with you."  
"I'll talk it over with my dad when he comes home. But I was hoping to invite you and Tracker over for dinner on Christmas Eve."  
Sean nodded his head in approval. "He'd like that."

Ellie tugged Sean away from the DVD rack into a nearby store, where they sold her dad's favorite books. "It must be really hard getting over your fun activities with Jay. Access to everything in the mall and you don't have to pay one dollar," she claimed sarcastically.  
"Hey, I wasn't thinking about stealing it." Sean replied uncertainly.  
"Sure you weren't. My dad really likes documentary-type books. Mostly about ships. And Stephen King, too, if he ever finds time to read them. Go look over there, I'll look here."  
Sean pulled away from Ellie's grasp and made his way over to the novels. He found the K section and read the backs of a few classics, in search for something Seargent Nash would enjoy. He picked up one with an intersting title,flipped it over and read the back aloud.  
"Eighth Night. Elanor loved her husband Shawn dearly, but could never spend any time with him because of his busy career. Waiting impatiently for the upcoming Chanukka, an excuse to spend a whole week together, she spent her days wasted to her bone to help count down the days until her husband would come home...!!!" Sean, looking positively disgusted, shoved the book back into placed and ran over to another section.  
"Forget King, he sucks anyway," Sean muttered to himself. Ellie grabbed his hand and took him over to the counter near the door. She reached into his pocket and fished out her money, and gave the clerk a required ammount. Sean took the bag and the change, and pulled Ellie out of the store as quickly as possible without hurting her.  
"I think a showing of Napoleon Dynamite starts in a few minutes, wanna go see it?"  
"Sure..." Still confused over Sean's act, Ellie didn't want to corrupt him any more than he was.

The distorted couple walked through the door of the theatre and skipped past the concession stand in hopes to barely miss the endings of the previews. They caught seats near the front and viewed the movie in silence.  
  
By the time the movie was over, they had half an hour before the mall closed for the night and they had to go somewhere else. Ellie voted greatly against going to a dark section of the mall, where all the stores were already closed, which Sean brought up as a respectable make-out spot. They finally decided on doing their own shopping, so they split the rest of the money into thirds, agreed to spend only one third apiece while Ellie held the remainder, and went off in their seperate dircetions.

Sean had an almost permanent smirk on his face as he read over the rack of keytags.  
"Ellie would totally love these..." Sean turned the rack once more to view the last side, and finally decided on getting one at the very bottom. Written on a purple background in a metallic-silver colour, read 'Do I look like a freakin' PEOPLE PERSON?'. He stuck that in his pocket and walked around the rest of the joke the public thought of as a 'store', when everyone really knew it was a temple for the distorted mind: Spencers Gifts.  
Sean had a full front pocket by the time he got over to the cashier. People gave him funny looks, but he just shot them a rude arm motion. Y'know, up yours? He almost got kicked out of the store until the unlucky person who had his shift decided the store had a very pleased customer.

After using up nearly all of his part of the cash on gifts for Ellie, Sean had just enough left to get a soda on the lower level. He quickly shoved the bag into his front pocket, but despite the large area, it didn't fit very well, and Ellie could tell he was hiding something in there when she made her way over to the table he was sitting at.  
"I can see you spent your money well."  
"Yup. Wanna sip?" Sean held his cup out to Ellie. She took it in her hand and drank the last few sips that Sean left her.  
  
Sean kissed Ellie good night and left her to go inside her house. She left the door open and scanned the inside.  
"Wanna come in?" Ellie offered, after approving the interior.  
Sean looked suprprised. Just a few hours ago, she was eager to get him away. But now she was asking him to come inside. Actually kind of relived, he accepted and followed her into the living room.  
Sean observed the visible part of the house. Decently respectable, lived-in feeling, sun roof. Sean made himself comfortable on the couch next to Ellie and smiled at her with a hopeful glint in his eye. Ellie rolled her eyes away from Sean, as if deciding something, then looked back at him, who now looked more pleading. She took a glance in the direction of her mom's bedroom, and saw the closed door, then smiled back at Sean teasingly.  
"If my mom wakes up she's gonna kill us both."  
"I can take that risk." Sean lowered Ellie onto her back gently and kept one hand on her shoulder. He accepted Ellie's hands on his shoulders, and put his free arm under her head. Careful not to hurt her, Sean started his much wanted make-out session.

**How was it? -cringes and waits for reviews- Spare me...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Dad!" Ellie cried happily the moment her dad stepped off the bus. She lept into his arms and hugged him for the longest time.  
"Hey honey. I missed you. What's been happening while I was gone?"  
"Nothing important. I'm so glad your home."  
"I am too. C'mon, I wanna see how my lovely wife's been doing."  
Of course Mrs. Nash kept herself happily sober since the night before. They shared greetings, and within 10 minutes they were on their way home. What better time to ask her dad to hold an event in the next 48 hours?  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah, Ell?"  
"I was wondering if I could invite my boyfriend Sean over for dinner tomorrow night?"  
"I wouldn't mind at all, but doesn't he have his own family to spend the holidays with?"  
"Actually...no. He lived with his brother Tracker since he was, like, 8 or something, but in June Tracker moved to Alberta. He's been living on student welfare since but Tracker's gonna stay with him until New Years. He's coming home later tonight."  
"Well, I guess there's no reason not to invite them over. Call Sean tomorrow after Tracker comes back."  
"OK."

Ellie was more than excited to spend the holidays with Sean. The moment she woke up on Christmas Eve she grabbed the phone and called Sean. It was around 10 am, so she was pretty sure he'd be awake.  
"Hullo?"  
Ellie was embarassed. She woke up Tracker.  
"Hey...Tracker. Is Sean up yet?"  
"Uhhhmm...I dunno. Lemme check."

Ellie heard a light 'thud' as Tracker set the phone down. She listened for Sean's reply to Tracker, and waited for him to pick up the phone. She matched what was audible to hber adorable Sean dashing to the phone so quickly and laughed to herself.

"Hey cutie."  
"Hi Sean. My dad said you and Tracker could come over tonight for dinner."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah...but, we kinda...have a tradition. Gifts on Christmas Eve. Sorry I didn't mention it before."  
"Oh...no problem. Me and Tracker could leave before then."  
"No! I mean...well, that's the thing. I wanted you to stay. You and Tracker."  
Sean pondered about that for a moment. "I'll stay. But..."  
Ellie paused, waiting for Sean's responce."...But what?"  
"Um...never mind. I'll tell you later."  
"OK. Bye."  
"See ya tonight."  
Both of them hung up at the same time. Ellie beamed and ran upstairs to change. Sean, on the other hand, turned around, expecting to see a confused and bored older brother.

And he did.  
"We're gonna spend Christmas Eve dinner with Ellie's family and stay while they exchange gifts and stuff is that ok with you? K. Good." Sean explained swiftly. On attempt to go back to his room without having to explain any further, Sean found himself dangling six inches above the ground.  
"Yeah. I totally understood that. What now?"  
Sean sighed. "Ellie invited you and I over to her house for dinner tonight, but her family doesn't open gifts on Christmas, they open gifts on Christmas Eve. And I promised I'd stay."  
"And why did you promise that?"  
"Because I completley and fully understand that being a guest in a household is rude during a special family event." Sean answered, as if he'd been given this lecture many times in the past.  
"That's what I wanted to hear. Now go call her back."  
Tracker dropped Sean on the ground and handed him the phone, which Sean took upstairs.  
"Hi Sean."  
"Hey. Tracker sent me to call you to explain a false story about him having something really important to do that I have to do as well that we can't possibly get out of so we have to leave right after dinner."  
"Figured. But at least we can spend the whole afternoon together tomorrow, right?"  
"Of course. But after you're done opening gifts and whatever you guys do, meet me outside The Dot tonight, K?"  
"I'll be there aorund 9:30."  
"OK. Bye."  
"Talk to you later."  
  
Sean reached up and pressed the doorbell in. He was dressed in a white shirt and jeans, but Tracker had slid off his beanie on the way out to the car. He tied a bandana around his head in time for Ellie to open the door, which Tracker decided was pointless to argue over.

Ellie opened the door with a smile on her face. Still clad in as gothic as her parents would let her stay, her hair was down and neatly combed, and her parents pryed off her chokers and replaced them with a loose silver chain. She was wearing a plaid skirt, black boots and a white long, bell-sleeved shirt.  
"You look lovely. I took the liberty of buying you a few things on our date a couple weeks ago." Sean smiled and handed Ellie a small gift box. Ellie gushed and kissed Sean on the cheek.  
"Come in. My parents are almost done cooking and dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes.  
  
During dinner, Tracker engaged himself in pleasent conversation with Ellie's parents. They seemed very approving, wihch made Ellie very happy.  
"So, Sean, how do you stand in the midst of all this?" Ellie's dad inquired.  
This caught Sean by surprise. He was engrossed in imagining how his date with Ellie after dinner would go. "Hmm?"  
"Your living status. Don't you think you'll ever get lonely, living by yourself?"  
Ellie sent a death glare to her dad, knowing he should have had some common sense as to whether or not he should actually ask her boyfriend if he likes living alone.  
"Actually, no. I invite my friends over when I get bored. I know how to live off the student welfare properly, and I go out when I know I have enough. But thanks for asking."  
Mr. Nash looked satisfied. Sean leaned over and whispered to Ellie.  
"So? What's with your dad? He seemed...worried. That I live alone."  
"Don't mind him, he's a parent. You know how they get."  
Sean raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry...I mean...well, you know. Right?"  
Sean rolled his eyes and returned to eating.

"Hey Sean! Over here."  
Sean spotted Ellie calling to him and jogged over to her. The moon was full, making Ellie's eyes glisten. Small bits of snow fluttered downward, and by the coating on her hair and specks on her jacket, Sean knew he'd kept her waiting. It was only 9:35, so she must have gotten there early.  
"Hey. Whatcha got there?" Sean aknowledged a small item in her hands.  
"The gift you gave me. I didn't want to open it without you being there."  
Sean smirked. "Well, hold onto that. Come on." Sean wrapped and arm aorund Ellie's waist and led her into his car.  
"I'm taking you somewhere special."  
Sean pulled into the school parking lot. He parked the car, got out, and opened Ellie's door.  
"Such a gentleman." Ellie giggled.  
"Don't get used to it. The whole deal with December. It kinda rubs off on me."  
Ellie follwed Sean up the revene. He found the marked clearing, and kicked the stick out of the way so Ellie couln't tell he actually planned where to go. Talk about cheesy.  
"I've...always been a night kinda guy. I was born on the night of a 'blue moon'."  
"That's pretty cool."  
Ellie really liked the gifts Sean bought her. The keytag, a few chokers, a Happy Bunny button that stated 'School prepares you for the real world. Which also sucks.', and a gift cerftificate for Spencers. Plain crap.  
Laying down in a random tree, staring up at the stars, Ellie fell fast asleep in Sean's arms. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and pulled out a gold chain suspending such a silver pendant that it shone black, carved as a rose. He wrapped it around Ellie's neck and clasped it shut.  
"Merry X-mas El." He whispered.

**Oh uh...I find convineince in the characters being able to drive...even though oddly enough it seems like they're still 14 or 15. So...just pretend this is a year after...Holiday or so. The 'grade 9s' are now 'grade 10s' and they already took their driving courses. Oh I dono. They can drive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys have been super awesome with the reviews. Not one flame yet. I'm soo happy! :) Here's...**  
_**Chapter Three**_

On January 1st, Ellie and her mom said goodbye to Mr. Nash. It was pain staking, really. Ellie absentmindedly clutched onto her rose for dear life as her dad departed.  
As soon as she got home she called Sean. Tracker already left and it was just Sean once again.  
"Hey. Sean?"  
"Yeah Ell?"  
"Um...do you think I could come over for a bit? I...don't really feel like being here."  
"Sure you can. You're always welcome here."  
"Thanks. I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
"K. Bye."  
"Bye."

Sean brought Ellie in as soon as she arrived.  
"Don't get too broken up over it. He'll be home eventually."  
"I know. Eventually...but until then my mom's a drunk wreck and it's almost lke I'm living alone with the added responsibilty of getting buckets and filling vodka bottles with water. So long as she's already drunk she won't notice and it'll help sober her up. For a while."  
"Yeah but you're a strong girl. You can pull through. And I'll help you whenever you need help."  
Ellie smiled at Sean.  
"Thanks. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. Marco's always trying to keep his relationship with Dylan top-notch, despite the fact that he's at University. And Ashley's been pre-occupied with Craig lately. Sometimes I feel like I have no one in the world to talk to. But then I get on the phone with you and I forget all about that."  
Sean smirked and kissed Ellie sweetly.  
"You know it."  
Sean made Ellie comfortable at the table and made 2 milkshakes. He set one down in front of Ellie and pulled a chair right up next to her.  
"Want me to come over and help clean up after last night?"  
"You don't have to. It shouldn't take very long."  
Sean scuffed at that. "Yeah right. Have you seen it yet today?"  
The night before, Sean and Ellie had stayed out all night sparking firecrackers, tossing flower bloomers and shooting fountain rockets. Ellie's driveway was a mess and it'd take at _least_ an hour to clean up.  
"I have seen it Sean. I spent more time kicking fountains and flowers out of the way than I did walking from my front porch to the foot of the driveway."  
Sean snickered. He rubbed at his jeans with his foot; he still felt ashes from the night before. He had tried to impress Ellie by jumping over the fountains while they were shooting--mind you, that's 5 feet in the air--and trashed his jeans to no end.  
"Yeah, well, I helped in the process of making the mess. I'm responsible. Plus if I help we'll have more time today to go mess around in the woods. Two feet of snow on the ground, I heard."  
Ellie nodded and chewed on her lip. She pushed herself out of the chair and took Sean with her.

Later in the afternoon, Sean was chasing Ellie through the woods, his shoes sinking into the snow with every leap he took. Ellie kept taking glances behind her, but all they did was slow her down. Sean soon caught up and pounced on Ellie, plummeting both her and himself into the snow, rotating a few times before they lay side by side. Ellie was giggling that cute laugh Sean adored, her eyes still gazing into Sean's. Sean extended an arm and pushed a strand of red hair behind Ellie's ear. He dragged her closer to him and kissed her.  
Sean pulled Ellie up off the ground and assorted himself sitting in front of her, this action followed by a continuation of his kiss. No one else was in the frozen park to witness, just the way Sean liked it. He continued his kisses for a while before laying back down in the snow, one arm draped around his girlfriend's shoulder.  
"You...are so beautiful," he whispered, causing Ellie to blush. Sean smiled and coasted his hand to Ellie's cheek.  
"It's getting late." Ellie pointed out, her voice soft like Sean's.  
"I know. We have to get home and dry off. I don't want you getting sick."  
"I love how you always keep an eye on me, making sure I'm OK."  
Sean paused for a moment. "I love everything about you."  
Ellie's eye caught a mischevious glint. "Specify."  
Sean stared off, thinking deeply. His eyes soon returned to Ellie's, and he followed her command. "I love you, Ell."  
Caught of guard, Ellie showed now emotion. Instead, she helped Sean off the ground and stood for a moment, draping her arms around his shoulders.  
"I love you too, Sean."

Sean pulled off Ellie's coat and tossed it on the floor, not breaking his kiss. He led Ellie into his bedroom, and layed her on the bed. He layed as close to her as possible, facing downward, his eyes glistening.  
"You sure about this?"  
Ellie nodded and continued to kiss Sean. Keeping his eyes shut not breaking the kiss, his hand guided itself to Ellie's waist, finger motions included.

Ellie, now tucked away in her own bed, fell asleep with a smile on her face, drifting off into a whole other world of pleasent dreams about Sean.

Searching the area his metal detector beeped over, he sifted ice cold snow through his fingers, and admired the silver-black rose pendant that hung from the chain dangling off his mittened hand.

**Just felt like adding a little something to the fanfic. Nothin much.**

**Ok you want the real truth? This is the cliffhanger of all cliff hangers. This is the beginning of the whole point of the fanfic. BEWARE o.o**

**Sorry for the short length too. And, totally not for the sole purpose of being an ass, you guys'll have to wait a bit longer for Chapter 4...it isn't quite done yet and I've way too much other crap to deal with lately, added to the fact that I'm having writers block for all my stories...**


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie ran frantically through the trees in search for the spot she and Sean occupied the night before. The rising sun melted the snow and Ellie's boots continuously sank through the slush, every step she took slowing her pace down. Ellie finally recognized the scenery and dropped to her knees heavily. Tears spilled down her cheeks and lined her nose, threatening to freeze. She brought up a mittened hand as she bent her head down, sobbing in pure dismay. After a short moment she pulled off her mittens and threw them to the side. They hit a nearby tree and the water they took in spilled out on impact. Ellie placed her bare hands on the surface in front of her, afraid to search, afraid of the possible results. Flashes of Sean ran through her mind as she held an argument in her mind. Crying harder with every breath she took, she quickly shoved her hands through the slush, clawing at it with intensity. Snow droplets splattered her sweater and jeans as she dug, causing her skin to become colder. She began shivering, and grew short of breath after another half hour of searching.

Sean's eyes fluttered open. He get out of bed, slipped on a shirt, and walked into the dining area of his small apartment. He set the table with a bowl, cereal and a bottle of chocolate milk, ready to prepare an unhealthy breakfast. He opened the box of cereal and began filling his bowl.

Ellie pushed herself off the surface of the snow, where she had fallen in despair. She crawled over to the tree her mittens had fallen by, picked them up and left the park, having not the slightest clue where to go.

After emptying his bowl, Sean cleared the table and went back into his room. He changed out of his sleeping attire and pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. On his way out the door he grabbed a bandana and his beanie, putting final touches on his outfit as he left the apartment.

Having trouble calming herself down, Ellie decided not to go back to her house just yet, afraid Sean may have called, or be waiting at her porch, or somewhere else she didn't want him. Realizing she was nearing her house, she turned around and walked back down her previous path. 20 minutes later the police department was in view.

Sean pushed on the doorbell a few times, waiting patiently for an answer. Three minutes later he pushed the doorbell again, then knocked. No answer. Frowning, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the house number. He heard the phone ringing inside. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings…answering machine. Nash residence, no one's home. Leave a message. Sean sighed and hung up the phone before the computed voice instructed him to wait for the tone. He turned around and hopped down the steps, heading back to his own apartment.

"Did anyone turn in a necklace with a black rose pendant since last night?"

"I'm sorry Miss, no one's turned in any such item. Maybe you could try again tomorrow."

"…Maybe."

**Screw the hard drive, I'm re-writing. I didn't have much in the other chapter anyway. But I'm still uh...facing some pretty bad writers block. I just need a couple filler bits toget myself back on writing the story. Help? Pleeeeease:)**


	5. note

Yay an update ) Read the one titled Chapter 4; the chapter replaces the note previously in that entry. Just bumping the story up with this...once i get a couple reviews i'll delete it. kthx.


End file.
